Time and Time Again
by Nbonaparte1
Summary: Time and Time Again is an ongoing project of mine. It is about a cross-species interaction. More specifically, the humans' discovery of the People. Rated T for later chapters.


DISCLAIMER: All characters are the property of Eoin Colfer, not I.

Chapter 1: Oh, the irony

___Artemis was busy. Not with his usual criminal ventures, he hadn't engaged in many of those for several years now (depending on who you ask, it could be either 2 or 5 years). Most of what Artemis Fowl, and the entire Fowl family for that matter, did was helpful. Ever since his father's return, things went generally uphill. That is excepting, of course, slight incidents involving fairies and threats to nine different sentient species. But that was Artemis Fowl. That was fairly normal._

___What Artemis was actually busy with was using up an awful lot of the Fowl server's capacity. He was creating a computer virus, similar to the data charge sent his way by the centaur Foaly when Butler and he were mindwiped. He did not actually plan to unleash his creation about the internet, leaving destruction in its wake. Oddly enough, he was playing a game. Most unlike him. This was a competition against Foaly, in which both competitors sent viruses back and forth to attempt to destroy a dummy file on the other's system. Artemis was losing. Also most unlike him. It seemed that Artemis was attacking Foaly's firewall with Butler's Sig Sauer, and Foaly was shooting with a Neutrino. Artemis had power, but Foaly's was more advanced, and more potent than any attack launched from Fowl Manor._

___The only reason Artemis put up with the silliness was that Foaly had initiated it, and he was possibly the only creature on or below the Earth's surface that Artemis would be willing to compete with, primarily due to the fact that Foaly was most probably the only creature who could keep up with him. Of course, Foaly had insisted they keep an open com-link, to soothe his mighty ego when he won._

___"So, Mud Man, is that the best firewall you could come up with?" Foaly was having the time of his life with this. "No," Artemis sighed. "That was an attempt to lull you into a false sense of security," "Oh, really, then why don't you pull up the best you've got and I'll lob a charge up there" Foaly responded, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I knew that you would wish to irritate me further by continually defeating my defenses, but I suppose I could come up with something," said Artemis. He activated the communicator's camera, and treated his opponent to the best vampire grin Artemis could muster. Before Foaly could respond, he closed the connection._

___Artemis returned to his keyboard, and he began building the next evolution of his cyber-warhead. About two hours later, and three cups of Earl Grey later (it was three o'clock in the morning, after all), he received a message on his fairy communicator. He yawned and opened the message. It was probably just Foaly back for some added gloating. Artemis was surprised to find it was Holly. There was a message. It read:_

___Artemis, I need your help. Atlantis got pinged. It wasn't you; I know that because you're in regular contact with the Lower Elements. You would have no reason to. Foaly thought he saw its origination before it disappeared, but he wasn't concentrated on the monitors. I'm coming up to the manor, because it is one of the 74868 ^$&*&% &$$^4&($79 5&57 #81* -----------------war--------------------Peo----------------------------------------------------------------umans………FILE CORRUPTED_

___Artemis dropped his head in his hands. Not again, he thought. Not possibly again. And did that message say war? Artemis still wasn't sure who he would ally himself with if it happened. He was the expert on humans for the fairies, and vice versa for the humans. Strength in numbers, or in technology? Artemis could not help but feel torn. Should he side with his people or his friends? He decided to call Holly back. To add to his bad mood, the communicator's electronic voice told him that all calls to Haven City were suspended due to citywide lockdown._

___Artemis leaned back in his chair, allowing exhaustion to claim him. He woke up an hour later, and switched to the front door surveillance camera to see if Holly was here yet. He was taken aback by the nine different shuttles floating amongst the rhododendrons. The shuttles were accompanied by more than 40 LEP officers, including Captain Holly Short and Commander Trouble Kelp. Foaly was also there. Artemis felt that there was no danger to his health, so he walked out the door without waking Butler to greet half the LEP on his lawn. _

___*************************************************************************************_


End file.
